Tempest in a Stew Pot
Tempest in a Stew Pot is the sixth episode of Season 2 of The Conners, also the 17th episode overall. Summary Jackie and Becky pitch their business plan to Darlene in hopes of getting the Lunch Box back, but Darlene's decision leads to hostility among the three. Meanwhile, Dan bans Odessa from the house, causing a rift with Harris; and Mark makes extensive Thanksgiving plans that may inevitably fall apart. Plot In-Depth Dan asks Darlene why and how long Beverly is staying with them and also why he has to walk in on her bathing. Darlene explains the situation with The Lunch Box, which Beverly had kept around for decades. Jackie and Becky want to open The Lunch Box again but Darlene, who never liked The Lunch Box and has other disputes with Jackie and Becky, finds every reason why she shouldn't give them The Lunch Box. Jackie and Becky are still trying to get The Lunch Box. Jackie simply thinks that filing an insanity case against Beverly will be very easy to do. However, Becky has been working on a Binder. She is completely stumped about what to do with The Lunch Box but Jackie quickly creates yet another menu for The Lunch Box. Harris asks Odessa over for Thanksgiving. Harris does not like her mother talking to Odessa. It turns out that nobody really cares and they all leave. Jackie and Becky find Darlene, who had been recently looking for customers. However, Becky foolishly thinks that Jimmy Dean buys his own brand instead of getting it at cost. This does not impress Darlene and she still says No. Jackie and Becky both agree that Darlene is refusing intentionally. But Darlene keeps saying things such as there is another person interested and also the fact that all the other restaurants closed down, continuing to divide the family. However, the family is already divided. Also, the real reason why those restaurants closed down is revealed in subsequent episodes. Jackie leaves and Becky walks to The Basement where Darlene continues to talk. The restaurant is as important to Becky as it is to Jackie. Becky says that Darlene is punishing everybody for Darlene's failures. Thus, Darelene wants Becky to be miserable as well. Dan scolds Harris and Odessa about damaging his motorcycle. He wants them to keep far away from his bike, to get payment for damages, and kicks Odessa out. Harris tries to convince him to invite Odessa by saying they would have posted "#GrandpaRidesHard." but takes it back when she sees that she is about to get into even more trouble. Dan visits Becky in the basement, who is now packing for Jackie's place. He is even more upset that Old Beverly is there instead of Young Beverly. He said that they helped him to grieve but since Jackie and Becky are grieving also, Becky wants to move out and ally with Becky. Darlene sarcastically tells Harris to stop talking to Odessa because Darlene needs to talk to Harris instead. Harris says that if she does not get to see Odessa, they will move to Chicago without Darlene. But for now, she agrees to stop talking to her only friend. Darlene is convinced and goes to see Dan. Dan asks why Jackie is knocking on the front door instead of letting herself in like she always had been. She considers herself just as much moved out as Becky. They are about to leave together. Dan protests. Jackie tells Dan to take it up with Darlene. So he does just that. Darlene continues to say that it is her decision and that she is not making any miracles happen for Thanksgiving. Harris finally finds Dan. She repays him for the damage. But right after she said she will not lie ever again, she says she is headed for the library. Everybody else watches a horror movie where a guy is being chased by a swarm of bees. Darlene says that all he has to do is find some honey and the bees will not sting him as if it was a cartoon. The guy in the movie jumps in quick sand, which is something else that happens in cartoons. Cast Starring *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner (credit only) *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner (credit only) Guests *Eliza Bennett as Odessa Trivia *Although she was listed as a guest star on the Futon Critic and the ABC Press sites, Estelle Parsons (Beverly Harris) does not appear. It's possible that her scenes were cut or she was listed in error. *Despite being credited, Michael Fishman (D.J. Conner) and Jayden Rey (Mary) do not appear. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes (The Conners)